Tenipuri Host Club
by vestibuledreamland
Summary: Watch what happens when the Prince of tennis characters take the roles of the host club characters from Ouran. atoryo...femryo Please read review!
1. Chapter 1

Tenipuri Host club

A/N: I watched this youtube video with the prince of tennis characters as the ouran characters and I thought I want to write a Tenipuri host story! So thats why I'm doing this its all in the spirit of fun so expect OOCness. I'm going to put up a list of whose who:

Haruhi: Echizen Ryoma(he was originally going to be Hunny-senpai but I have a different person for him)

Tamaki: Atobe Keigo(can't you just see him as a perfect Tamaki just more arrogant!)

Hikaru: Fuji(evilness)

Kaoru: Eiji(Fuji and Eiji seem like the prankster type so yeah..but Eiji's not really evil so thats why he's Kaoru)

Kyoya: Oshitari(they have the same wickidness)

Hunny-senpai: Kintaro Toyama(he's a first year like Ryoma in Prince of tennis. And since Hunny-senpai has a rabbit stuffie he has a tiger stuffie because tigers remind me of the print on his shirt!)

Mori-senpai: Kenya Oshitari(Him and Toyama go to the same school and I needed them to have some sort of realtion)

The story will follow the Ouran time line the anime version though. On with the story:

-Break-

Echizen Ryoma was a new first year to Tenipuri high. The school was full of bratty rich kids and unlike them Ryoma had gotten in on her smarts. She was currently looking for a nice quite room too study in. She really couldn't take listening to these brat rich kids anymore! After wandering around the huge school for a while Ryoma came across a door that said 'Host club ' on it. Taking a chance she decided to open it.

Steping into the room she noticed it was quite big. It was painted purple and the floors were made of marble. There were many couches and tables, and a ming vase in the middle of the room. Ryoma briefly wondered what the room was for. Walking to the center of the room Ryoma carefully studied the vase. It was green and had a jewels all along the rim. Taking a few steps around it Ryoma wanted to know why something like this was even here. Taking a few more steps she accidentally tripped over a well placed banana.

"AH"!, Ryoma shouted flailing her arms. As she fell she closed her eyes and bumped right in to the expensive looking vase!

"Tono. Look someone smashed the vase hoi hoi!", shouted a new voice.

"Yes, indeed Eiji.", said another new voice.

"We were going to use that vase for the auction. Now we're going to need funds to replace it".

Opening her eyes Ryoma looked around and saw six new people in the room.

"And look at the guy who broke our vase he has no style at all", said a brown haired boy. Ryoma wondered how he can even see his eyes are closed! But what he said about Ryoma was true her black hair was a mess having multiple cow licks. She was wearing thick glasses because she lost her contacts and a baggy sweater since she didn't have the money to pay for a uniform.

"I'm sorry about the vase I can pay for it!", Ryoma exclaimed.

"Oh can you now? The vase costs around $80,000. Do you have enough to pay for the vase?", asked or rather mocked a boy with blue hair and glasses.

Gulping Ryoma knew she didn't have the money to pay for the vase. $80,000 was just ridiculous! "Thats what I thought", said the glasses boy again.

But he didn't stop there he continued on, "You'll just have to become the Tenipuri's host clubs gofer." Ryoma opened her eyes shocked; a gofer you gotta be kidding!

A boy with purple grey hair stepped forward,"Good suggestion Oshitari. If your going to be our gofer you have to know our names. I am the great and wonderful leader of the host club Atobe Keigo". Atobe had grey-blue eyes and was pretty tall, he seemed very arrogant and was that a mole underneath his left eye!?

Two boys stepped forward at the same time and said "I am Fuji, and I'm Eiji. We're twins". Ryoma blinked all though the two boys had similarities they weren't exactly a like. One boy had almost shoulder length brown hair and when he opened his eyes they appeared blue, but one can only assume. The other one Eiji had redish brown hair and blue eyes as well. But he seemed much more hyper than Fuji.

"As Atobe just mentioned, I'm Oshitari", said glasses boy. Oshitari had almost shoulder length blue hair and he also wore glasses. He was quite tall as well he looked to be almost 6 feet tall.

Next was a rather cutsey boy, "Hi! I'm Kintaro!" he shouted very excitedly. Kintaro had bright red hair and was on the short side. He was holding a stuffed tiger and jumping up and down. He had hazel brown eyes and he was standing next to a very tall boy.

"I'm Kenya.", was all he said. Kenya was really tall and had sandy brown hair. He was staring at Kintaro who was still jumping up and down.

"Uh I'm-", Ryoma began but was cut off by Oshitari.

"Echizen Ryoma. I have you on file". Glaring at Oshitari she was really begining not to like this guy!

"Ah! I remember who you are! Echizen Ryoma the new first year honour student!", exclaimed Atobe. "A, commoner. I've never seen one up close before!", said Atobe.

Twitching Ryoma mumbled, "Stupid rich jerks." Ryoma then made a motion to move to the door, but Kintaro stopped her.

"Where are you going Ryo-chan?", asked Kintaro.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD CALL ME RYO-CHAN!?", yelled Ryoma. "How do you people even know who I am?", Ryoma asked her eyes narrowing.

"Don't you remember? Your in our class", said Fuji and Eiji at the same time.

"Okay, but just what is a host club anyways?", asked Ryoma a little baffled that there were even such things.

"It is a place where the most handsome boys with too much time on their hands, entertain girls who also have too much time on their hands", Atobe explained. Ryoma was just staring giving Atobe a strange look.

"Eh".

-Break-

Chapter 1: Your a host now!

Ryoma was walking around watching as the other hosts talked to the guests. She couldn't believe people actually liked this stuff.

"Ohh Atobe. Whats your favorite song?", asked a girl.

"Hmm. Whatever song you like princess."

"Gahhh", squealed the girl. Ryoma just sweat dropped, this is so ubelievable. She looked over at the twins they were sitting with two other girls.

"Ahh. Fuji I thought I asked you not to tell that story!", whined Eiji.

"I'm sorry Eiji. You were just so cute when it happened I had to share it." Fuji then stood up a tilted Eiji's head back. All the while the girls next to them squealing about brotherly love. Ryoma just stared at them with a bored look.

It was at that moment Kintaro came in with Kenya. "We're sorry we're late everyone. I was waiting for Kenya, but then I fell asleep.", Kintaro said while rubbing his eyes. The girls around them all started shrieking about how cute Kintaro is.

"I just don't get it. Is that little boy really a third year?", Ryoma asked no one.

"Kintaro may be small and cute but he's actually a prodigy.", informed Oshitari. It was then Kintaro came running at her.

"Ryo-chan!"

"Woah, Kintaro-senpai."

"Do you want some cake Ryo-chan?", asked Kintaro.

"uhh I don't really like cake.", Ryoma said rather unsteadily.

"Then how about holding my stuffed tiger Tora-chan?"

"Err. I don't know."

"Are you saying you don't like Tora-chan?", asked a pouty Kintaro.

Looking closely at the stuffed tiger with its black beady eyes Ryoma said, "Well I guess it is kinda cute." Ryoma smiled at Kintaro.

"Ahh", Kintaro said a look of realization dawning on his face. Handing Ryoma Tora-chan he quickly hoped off and jumped in to the lap of one of the girls he was entertaining.

"Oh yeah Ryoma you will be the host clubs gofer till you graduate High school. And don't bother to try running my family has a police squad of over a 100 members."

Glancing at Oshitari and the evil look on his face Ryoma just dropped her head. She then heard a voice from behind her.

"You better work very hard to pay off that debt. My little piglet", Atobe said blowing on Ryoma's neck.

Jumping back Ryoma muttered, "Please don't do that".

"Now, now Ryoma. You have to learn how to become a perfect gentlemen like me. You could also use a make over to get girls to pay attention to you."

"Yeah, well I'm not even trying to get girls too look at me."

Atobe opened his eyes in shock, "Are you kidding me? Getting people to notice you is the most important thing!".

"I don't think looks are very important. All that really matters is whats on the inside. I don't even understand the point of having this club."

"Its a cruel world out there Ryoma. Its not everyday God creates a perfect person like me. With beauty on the inside and out." Atobe went on to rant about different ways you could be a gentlemen while waving his arms about in over exaggerated gestures.

"Theres a word for people like him", Ryoma pondered, "Why can't I remember? Maybe a pain in the ass. No".

"Are you listening Ryoma see if you put your glass down using you pinky as a cushion it makes less noise", Atobe said as he continued to ramble on. Ryoma wasn't listening though still contemplating what the word was.

"Ah! I know."

"What Ryoma? Did my teachings strike a cord in you?", asked Atobe.

"Obnoxious. Thats it.", Ryoma said as she slammed her fist into her palm. At hearing those words Atobe slumped to the ground sulking in a corner. Eiji and Fuji came over at that moment and put their arms on Ryoma's head.

"Good job, Ryoma you made the idiot shut up.", Fuji said while Eiji was laughing.

"I'm sorry Senpai. I guess your lesson struck a small cord." Atobe then stood up all flamboyant and happy again. "Wow. He bounces back fast", mused Ryoma.

"You can teach him all the basics you want Tono. But he'll never draw the ladies in with that look. Maybe if we took off his glasses.", said Eiji and Fuji. They walked closer to Ryoma and took off her glasses.

"No don't do that! I need those, I had contacts but I lost them on the first day of school!", shouted Ryoma trying to stop them. But it was too late they had already taken them off. It turns out underneath those thick glasses were big golden brown eyes.

Atobe quickly pushed past Eiji and Fuji and started to bark orders, "Eiji! Fuji! Take Ryoma to the changing rooms! Oshitari call my hair stylist! Kenya-senpai go to the nurses office and get some contacts! Kintaro-senpai-".

"Yes Kei-chan?", Kintaro asked with hopeful eyes.

"Please help yourself to the cake."

Kintaro then preceded to eat cake in a dark corner with his stuffed tiger. "Its just me and you Tora-chan.", he sulked.

-Break-

Meanwhile the twins were busy trying to get Ryoma to change. "Change, change, change", they chanted.

Ryoma was struggling but she finally decided to cave in, "Okay, okay. I'll change but you two have to get out!" Ryoma was able to the push the two out of the changing room. As the twins bounced out they looked at each other and shared an understanding nod.

"Are you done changing yet?", yelled Atobe. The whole host club was waiting outside for Ryoma to finish changing.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to wear this uniform?", Ryoma asked. She was now wearing the standard Tenipui uniform. A blue blazer with a black and blue tie and a white dress shirt. The blazer was done up and she was wearing black pants. Her hair was styled and neat in a short boy's cut. She was also wearing contacts so you are able to see her beautiful golden eyes.

"Your so pretty! Just like a girl!", shouted Atobe.

"Yeah, if we knew you looked like that we would have helped you sooner.", said Fuji.

"Okay starting right now Echizen Ryoma is a host!", stated Atobe as he pointed right at Ryoma. "If you can get 100 customers to request you. I'll forget about your $80,000 debt."

"100!!??"

-Break-

Ryoma was sitting at a table with 3 other girls and she had no clue as to what to say or do.

"Ryoma What are your hobbies?", asked one of the girls.

"Yes. What are you interested in?", asked another one.

"Uhh..I have no idea what to say.", she whispered under her breath. "All I have to do is get 100 customers to request me then they'll forget about my debt. I know just what to say", Ryoma nodded to herself.

"Oh. So your mom passed away 10 years ago."

"Who does the chores around the house?"

"I do, but it's okay when my mom was put into the hospital she left behind tons of wonderful recipes. I had so much fun learning to make them and I was so glad my dad enjoyed them. I've had a rough child hood, but I think me and my dad manged to turn out okay.", Ryoma tilted her head a little and smiled a dazzling smile.

"Ryoma-kun is it okay if we request you next time as well?"

"Ah. Thank you so much ladies."

Atobe who had been watching the whole scene asked, "Why is he so popular?"

"He's just naturally good at hosting", said Oshitari.

"No training needed.", said Eiji and Fuji.

"Are you forgetting about me Keigo?", asked the girl sitting next to him.

"No not at all princess. I'm just worried about our new host."

"I think thats pretty obvious, Keigo. You really have been keeping an eye on him."

Atobe just smiled and snapped his fingers, "Ryoma come over here. There is someone I want you to meet."

Ryoma got up and walked over to Atobe, "Sup?"

"This is one of my main customers Ayanokouji-hime.", Atobe said as he gestured towards a pretty girl with long red hair.

By now Ryoma knew what to do smile and continue. "Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you", Ryoma said with a closed eyes smile.

Atobe eyes widened and he shot up from his seat curshing Ryoma in a tight hug. "Ahh! That was perfect Ryoma! Your so cute, so very cute!"

"Ahh!! Please let go senpai! Kenya-senpai help!", Ryoma shouted as she was being tossed around by Atobe. Kenya got up from his seat really fast and grabbed Ryoma out of Atobe's hands. A look of shock spread across Kenya's face.

"Ehh. Kenya-senpai you didn't need to go that far.", said a shocked Atobe. "Come on Ryoma let daddy give you a big hug!"

"I already have a dad, I don't need another one."

Neither of them notcied behind them Ayanokouji narrowed her eyes getting angry at the scene.

-Break-

Ryoma went back to the room to grab her bag, but found it wasn't there. "Hey? Where is it?" Looking out the window she saw her bag in the school fountain. "How did that happen?"

Running in the hallways Ryoma came across Ayanokouji. "Oh, it's you", she said with something akin to disgust, "I bet you just love having Keigo fawning over you. But it's useless because you'll just be second class." Stopping in her tracks Ryoma looked back only too see Ayanokouji was already gone.

Digging through the pond to find your wallet was hard was something new Ryoma learned today. She's been at it for awhile but she still couldn't find it. She just knew it was that girl who threw her bag into the fountain. But she couldn't worry about that know she needed her wallet to pay for food this week.

"Hey commoner. You've got some nerve skipping out on club activities.", said Atobe. Looking at the ground Atobe saw all of Ryoma's stuff soaked. "Why is your bag all wet?"

"It's no problem. I can handle it.", said Ryoma as she continued to search for her bag.

Stepping into the fountain Atobe began to look for Ryoma's wallet too. "Hey you don't need to do that.", said Ryoma.

"Don't worry. A little water never hurt anyone.", Atobe said smiling. After a little fishing around Atobe said, "Look what I've got. Is this what your looking for?", he asked as he held up Ryoma's wallet.

"Yeah. Thank you.", Ryoma said a little awed at her senpai.

"Oh? Whats with that look? Your not starting to fall for me are you?"

"What! No way.", Ryoma shouted as she snatched her wallet from Atobe's hands.

"How did your bag end up in the fountain anyways?", asked Atobe.

"It must've fallen out of the window at some point."

-Break-

"Really? Thats rather unfortunate. I haven't a clue as to what I'd do if it fell my bag fell into the water.", said Ayanokouji.

"Why did she request me when it's so obvious she doesn't like me?", Ryoma asked herself.

"And you made poor Keigo search the fountain with you. You do know he's only paying attention to you to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start to think Keigo actually likes you."

Looking at Ayanokouji Ryoma finally understood. "I get it now. Your jealous of me.", Ryoma said quite bluntly.

Ayanokouji's eyes widened and Ryoma sat up shocked. The table fell over and the dishes all broke. Ryoma fell on top of Ayanokouji confused.

"SOMEONE HELP ME THIS COMONER JUST ATTACKED ME!", she shouted. Ryoma just looked at her shocked. Fuji and Eiji came along and poured water on top of them. Ryoma sat up and looked at them.

"Why did you do that?", asked Ayanokouji. Atobe walked over to them and Ayanokouji stood up. "Do something Keigo. Ryoma just attacked me."

"I'm disappointed in you Ayanokouji-hime. You were the one that threw Ryoma's bag into the fountain.", grasping Ayanokouji's chin he continued, "You are a beautiful girl, but your are unfit to be one of our guests. If anything I know that Ryoma is not that type of man."

Outraged Ayanakouji yelled, "You idiot Keigo", and ran off.

"Well since this is your fault, I'm changing your original goal from 100 to 1000!", yelled Atobe while pointing at Ryoma.

"1-1000?", said Ryoma horrified.

Oshitari handed Ryoma a bag. "It's the only spare uniform we have. But it's better thab being soaking wet."

Looking at her senpai Ryoma said, "Thanks you guys. I'm gonna go change."

-Break-

"Ryoma! I brought you some towels.", Atobe said as he walked in to where Ryoma was changing. He saw Ryoma taking her shirt off but underneath was something guys don't wear. A bra.

"So Ryoma your a girl?"

"Yup, though I don't see how that matters."

Ryoma stepped out of the changing room dressed in the girls uniform. "GAAAHH!!", Atobe shouted taken a back at the discovery of Ryoma's real sex.

"You know Keigo-senpai I thought you were pretty cool before.", Ryoma said smiling. Atobe's hand shot up to cover his bright red face as he slowly took steps back.

"Now isn't this an interesting change in events.", said Oishitari who knew Ryoma was a girl all along.

"You bet", said the twins who along with Kintaro and Kenya found out along the way.

"You know being surrounded by girls all the time might not be so bad.", said Ryoma, "Though I wonder how I'm going to pull it off." Holding her chin in her palm she thought for a minute, "I know!", she said as she slammed her fist into her palm, "I'll just start using 'ore'(1)."

-Break-

A/N: Well thats the end of chapter 1. It took a long time to finish so I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Feel free to ask questions if anything confused you and I'll try my best to answer them.

1) ore is a more boyish way of saying I.

Till next time...

Preview: Chapter 2 What a host does! 


	2. Chapter 2:What a host does!

Chapter 2: What a host does

A/N: This is the next chapter of tenipuri host club. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Disclaimer:All character DO NOT belong to me and belong to their respective creators...On with the story!

-Break-

Opening the door Ryoma found the club room had changed into a tropical paradise. "What the-?"

"Welcome", said the tenipuri host club boys. Checking her calender she knows it's still early spring.

"Bundling up in big sweaters isn't what a gentleman does. And besides the heating system we have is excellent!", shouted Atobe. Ryoma just stared at him with a quizzical look. "Here at the Tenipuri host club we believe we should spoil our guests with a never ending summer!", he exclaimed with a finger in the air.

"Oh really? I feel a massive chill right now." Atobe just twiched with his head dropped.

"Don't tell me you have a problem with the way we run our club Ryoma. You do owe us $80,000.", reminded Oshitari.

Ryoma just dropped her head as well, "Damn these stupid rich kids.", she grumbled under her breathe.

"What was that Ryoma?", asked Oshitari.

"Nothing.", she mumbled.

-Break-

"Oh cruel irony even with my beautiful skin shinning under the fluorenscent lights and my tropical island costume. I am, but a slave in the presence of my goddess.", Atobe said while running a finger a long one of his guests chin. The girls around him all just squealed. "Before I forget ladies I hope you remember that next week we'll be having a party I hope you can all come.", he said.

"Is the party going to be a formal one?", asked one of the girls sitting with Eiji and Fuji.

"Yes it is. We even booked the biggest hall in the school.", said Fuji.

"It's the perfect place for dancing.", said Eiji.

"But it's such a shame. I wanted to spend more time with you Eiji.", said Fuji while grasping Eiji's chin.

"Don't get upset Fuji. I know just how you feel.", said Eiji while holding on to Fuji's arms. The girls immediately squealed going on about how wonderful brotherly love was.

"Hi everyone! Don't you just love tropical flowers? There so pretty!", shouted Kintaro. He was wearing a red flower necklace.

"Ahh! Kintaro-chan your so cute.", giggled the girls.

"Oh! Kenya", Kintaro exclaimed spotting his friend, "I have a flower necklace for you too!" Kintaro then climbed on to Kenya's shoulders and placed the necklace around his neck. "Look we're matching now!", he said happily.

"SO CUTE!", the girls yelled.

Ryoma who was watching them just sweat dropped. "The guests seemed more worked up today."

"Showing some skin does help matters", said Oshitari.

"So was it you who came up with this idea?", Ryoma asked wondering who thought up with this stupid idea.

"No,it was actually Atobe. He makes all the decisions here. Though I'm not ashamed to admit I did casually slip a pamphlet with different tropical islands on his desk.", said Oshitari while pushing up his glasses.

Ryoma just looked at him a little more wary of Oshitari then before, "So he's the one with all the actual power", she said to herself.

-Break-

"Hey Ryoma. How come your not wearing a tropical costume like everyone else?", one of the girls sitting with Ryoma asked.

"Err I believe you should only wear the clothes your supposed to wear in each season.", said Ryoma while scratching her hair.

"So you have an interest in the seasons?", said another one of the girls.

"I think thats a good thing. I hope the cherry blossoms are in full bloom during the dance!", said the last girl.

"Yes. That would be so dreamy."

Looking at the girls Ryoma said, "You ladies are so adorable when your dreaming", she said with a soft smile on her face. The girls just sighed with hearts surrounding them.

It was then another girl came over, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I believe it's time for the host's to change guests".

"Oh, you must be my next guest.", said Ryoma as she looked over to the girl. She was a pretty girl with short redish-brown hair and ivory eyes. "Ah your name.."

"I'm a second year Kasugaki Kanako. Wow, your a lot cuter than I heard. I've made my decision your my new favorite.", she said while tilting Ryoma's chin.

-Break-

"I'm sick of this.", grumbled Atobe while slurping down some commoner ramen noodles. He was sitting in the corner of the host club room while a dark cloud loomed over him.

"Tono. Stop eating that peasants ramen and help us plan the party. Theres only a week left.", said Fuji. The host club was gathered around a computer planning the party sans Atobe of course who was still sulking in the corner.

"I think he's upset that Kasugaki-hime took Ryoma from him.", said Eiji.

"It's not like this is new though.", said Oshitari as he pushed up his glasses.

"What's new?", asked Ryoma confused.

"She switches hosts a lot. It's called switching guy disease or otherwise known as no guy more than once.", explained Eiji and Fuji.

"Normally guests stick with one host for a long time. But Kasugaki-hime changes a lot.", Oshitari further explained.

"Ah, that's right. It was Kei-chan's turn last time.", said Kintaro.

"Oh, so he's only sulking because I took his guest.", said Ryoma with an understanding look on her face.

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!", shouted Atobe as he got up from the corner he was sulking in. "I can't take it anymore Ryoma! From now on wear girls clothing!", he shouted while pointing at Ryoma.

"Wha-?", said Ryoma confused.

"I don't understand how you can be popular among girls if you yourself are a girl! The only people who know you are actually a girl are the people in this club!", Atobe yelled while covering his ears. He then pulled out a chest labeled Tono's private box and began digging through it. "Dad wants-dad wants."

"DADDY WANT'S TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!", Atobe shouted while holding up a picture of Ryoma when she was in 9th grade and still had long hair.

"DON'T ENLARGE MY PHOTOS WITHOUT PERMISSION!!", yelled Ryoma.

"You know every time I look at this, I wonder how you ended up looking so messy.", said Fuji.

"Well. A kid in my neighborhood put bubble gum in my hair. It's bothersome to get gum out of long hair so I just cut it all off.", explained Ryoma.

"What a sloppy reason." The twins still couldn't believe she cut her hair by herself and Atobe was crying over the loss.

"Ore(1) don't mind being treated like a guy. It's actually easier to pay off my debt this way.", said Ryoma. She really didn't care about appearance or gender.

"GIRLS SHOULD NOT BE USING ORE! MOM RYOMA IS USING BAD WORDS!", exclaimed Atobe with tears in his eyes. Ryoma just looked away getting annoyed with Atobe.

"Whose mom?", asked Eiji.

"Considering the order of the club me.", said Oshitari.

"By the way Ryoma do you have any excperience in formal dancing? You'll need it for the party.", asked Fuji.

"What? I thought I didn't need to go the party, it's not part of my job is it?", asked Ryoma uneasily. "I'm not interested in going so I think I'll just skip-."

"The social dance should be a mans common knowledge. If you master the waltz in one week I'll reduce your debt in half, but if you don't I'll tell everyone in this school your a girl!", yelled Atobe with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Ryoma just sunk to the floor horrified with a look of doom in her eyes.

-Break-

"Quick, quick , slow, quick, quick, slow.", chanted Kasugaki as she tried to teach Ryoma how to waltz. Ryoma was just looking down at her feet trying not to make any mistakes. "The gentleman always leads, and make sure you look at the girl your dancing with.", advised Kasugaki.

"Y-yeah. I think I almost got it.", said Ryoma. But she accidentlly stepped on Kasugaki's foot and fell on top of her. "Ah I'm so sorry Kasugaki-san!"

"It's alright Ryoma-kun.", she said as she pulled Ryoma closer.

"Why is tono so down?", asked Eiji his twin. Atobe was sitting on the window ledge in a model like pose.

"I think it's because he wanted to be the one dancing with Ryoma."

"Probably, but he's too tall to be a female stand in."

"Not true!", said Kintaro while dancing with Kenya.

"Kintaro-senpai and Kenya-senpai are good dancers, but you guys already make no sense.", said Eiji.

"I'm sorry for making you teach me how to dance Kasugaki-san. Please have some tea.", said Ryoma as she handed Kasugaki some tea and cake.

"No, it's no trouble at all.", Kasugaki said smiling.

"I heard you aren't taking in any clients today. I'm glad I got to spend the day with you.", she said while putting her chin on her hands. "Wow what a beautiful tea set. Is it Ginori?", she asked.

"You have a keen eye my lady. This is our first day using it.", said Oshitari.

"It's such a pretty color."

"Wow you must like table ware a lot.", said Ryoma.

"No I don't. N-not at all.", Kusagaki said stuttering.

"IF she likes it so much why would she hide it.", Ryoma said to herself.

It was then a young man came in carrying a large box. "Ah, Suzushima-san thank you for picking out this new table ware for us. You have a good eye for fine China.", complemented Oshitari.

"No, no. I'm still just learning.", said Suzushima. Kasugaki stiffened a little when she heard his name.

"So are you some delivery boy?", asked Ryoma.

"No. I'm just a normal student see the uniform?"

"Thats funny Ryoma-kun. But he's actually the heir of a very famous table ware company.", said Kasugaki.

"Yes. His families company is currently number one in the country.", put in Oshitari.

"Ah, well it'll be a while before I take over the company.", said Suzushima while scratching his head.

"Your going to England next year right?", asked Oshitari. Kasugaki flinched at Oshitari's question.

"Yes, but I must be going now.", said Suzushima leaving in a hurry.

After he was gone Ryoma asked, "Do you know him?"

"Ah, not at all! Why would you say that Ryoma-kun?", said Kasugaki.

"It just seemed like you knew him.", explained Ryoma.

"Oh look at the time, I really must be going. Bye Ryoma-kun.", said Kusagaki as she left in a panic.

"That was strange.", said Ryoma. Kintaro then randomly came out of nowhere and jumped on Ryoma's back.

"Ryo-chan didn't you know? They do know each other. Kasugaki-chan is Suzushima's fiance.", said Kintaro.

Atobe got up from where he was sulking and asked, "Oshitari how much do you know about them?"

"Those two. Well, their childhood friends. He is nice, a good student, refined and reliable. He's rather ordinary looking,but if there was anything I could fault him for...he's boring.", said Oshitari while closing his file.

"He also has very little presence and is really shy.", said Eiji and Fuji putting in their two cents.

"Wow, your really harsh on other guys.", said Ryoma.

"But Suzushima is a good kid right?", asked Kintaro who was siting now on Kenya's shoulders.

"Yeah.", said Kenya like always he doesn't talk much.

"Men! We need to work on our stragtey!.", exclaimed Atobe with his finger raised in the air.

"Which stragtey?", they all asked at the same time..well except Ryoma.

"It's our duty as the Tenipuri host club to make every girl happy!", shouted Atobe.

-Break-

"It's so great to see you all her tonight my dears. The Tenipuri host club bids you all welcome.", said Atobe while taking a bow. The hall lights all lit up one by one and the orchestra began to play.

"Remember ladies the host club members are here to serve you. You may ask any one of us to dance, and based on her dancing skills one girl will be chosen as Queen. The Queen will share a passionate kiss on the cheek with Atobe.", said Oshitari as he explain the contest rules.

The girls just squealed as Atobe blew kisses at them, "Good luck ladies."

"Ryoma come on you gotta look more enthusiastic than that.", reprehended the twins. Ryoma's shoulder were sagging and she had an unhappy look on her face.

"Well, sorry I'm just not used to stuff like this. The only parties I've been too are the festivals in my neighborhood park.", said Ryoma.

"I'm not sure if those count as parties, but while your here you might as well have some food. We have quite the spread.", said Oshitari while writing in his file.

"Spread..? Like fancy tuna.", mumbled Ryoma.

"FANCY TUNA!", shouted the host club in disbelief. Atobe then jumped down from the balcony he was on.

"Oshitari order some fancy tuna!", ordered Atobe. The twins were busy hugging Ryoma while cooing things like, 'poor girl'.

"Stupid rich bastards.", grumbled Ryoma.

-Break-

Ryoma was watching while everyone dance when Kasugaki came up to her.

"Ryoma-kun I've been looking all over for you. Would you like to dance with me?", she asked.

"Sure.", said Ryoma with a smile as she held out her hand.

"Kasugaki-chan is here.", said Kintaro as he looked over at Ryoma and her.

"Right, ok men time to begin the operation.", said Atobe.

"Roger.", said Kenya and Kintaro.

Ryoma was walking to the dance floor with Kasugaki when she was picked up by Kintaro and Kenya-senpai.

"K-kidnap?", said Kasugaki a little startled at what just happend.

-Break-

"Here she is.", said Eiji. They were waiting for Ryoma by the changing rooms.

"You didn't have to be so forceful you know.", complained Ryoma.

"Nevermind that, here go change.", said Fuji as he handed Ryoma a dress.

Getting in to the changing room Ryoma put on the dress and a wig. "Now remember Ryoma there are only twenty minutes till the climax of the party. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the class room across the hall. It's be interesting if an accident happened near the end of the dance.", said Oshitari.

"We know this is Tono's stragtey, but it's still a little unsettling.", said the twins at the same time while putting make up on Ryoma. It was then Atobe bust open the doors.

"Men what are you doing the guests are waiting!", he shouted. Ryoma stood up having all her make up done. She looked really pretty wearing a wig and dress giving her a much more girly look. She is usually dressed up as a guy after all. "ah.", said Atobe blushing.

"Ryo-chan you look so cute.", said Kintaro.

"My face feels heavy and these shoes are hard to walk in.", said Ryoma as she began to wobble down the hall.

"Good luck Ryoma-chan!", shouted the twins.

"I can't believe she's so cute.", said Atobe who was still in a little daze. The rest of the host club just watched as Ryoma stumbled down the hall.

-Break-

Walking in to the classroom Ryoma saw Suzushima standing by the window.

"Your the one who sent this the letter. Somehow I thought you would look different.", said Suzushima.

Taking the letter Ryoma read it over; I'm in love love! I've been in love with you since the first time I met you! These feeling are swirling around me like a hurricane and I can't contain them anymore! I want to be with you let's have a rendezvous in Noah's ark!

'Who the hell wrote this', thought Ryoma. It was actually Oshitari, Eiji, and Fuji who wrote it together.

"To be honest I'm flattered by the letter. But theres already someone who holds my heart."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Well, she probably doesn't even like me. She may end up with a guy with a higher self-esteem. So that's why I'm going to England next month to become a better man see the world. I know this may be selfish, but I hope she waits for me."

"Yeah your right that is really selfish.", said Ryoma very bluntly.

Suzushima just stood there like an arrow just shot through him.

"You never told her your feelings so she'll never understand. You've already made your choice so whats the point in not telling her? If you've already made that choice, I think you've already begun to change."

The door slid open and there stood Kasugaki. "I'm sorry for interuptting.", she said with tears in her eyes. She quickly turned and ran away.

"Kanako!", shouted Suzushima as he chased after her.

"Wait Kasugaki-san, It's all a misunder-.", Ryoma began but she tripped on her own feet and began to fall. Her wig came off and she was about to hit the ground when Atobe caught her.

"You okay?", he asked smiling down at her. "Come on we gotta hurry."

-Break-

"Kanako wait!", shouted Suzushima while trying to catch up with Kasugaki. He managed to grab her wrist when a bright spot light shone down on them.

"Everyone we commemorate the last waltz to this awkward couple.", said Atobe as they watched the couple.

Suzushima let go of Kasugaki's wrist and knelt down a little. He held out his hand and asked, "Kanaoko-hime will you have this dance with me?"

A little shocked but happy, Kasugaki put her hand in his and said, "Yes."

"Kanako, I love you and I want you to be my wife."

"Of course, this day puts an end to my host hopping.", smiled Kasugaki.

-Break-

"And the winner of the contest is Kasugaki-hime. Her reward a kiss from Tono and his stand in will be Echizen Ryoma!", said Eiji and Fuji.

"WHAT!?", shouted Ryoma and Atobe shocked at the change of events.

"Well, Oshitari did say it'd be interesting if some accidents happened. We're only following orders.", explained the twins.

"Theres no way I can kiss her.", said Ryoma.

"If you do it I'll cut your debt by a third.", said Oshitari.

"Well, it's only a kiss on the cheek."

Ryoma got up and walked over to Kasugaki and was about to kiss her when, "RYOMA NOOO!", shouted Atobe. He ran over to try and stop the kiss, but ended up pushing Ryoma into her. The kiss on the cheek turned into a kiss on the lips.

They quickly pulled away shocked. "Never thought my first kiss would be with another girl.", Ryoma said to herself.

"But the night was great so I don't mind.", she said smiling.

-Break-

A/N:Thats the end of chapter 2 and it was a pain in the ass to write the ending. I hope you enjoyed it please read and review!

Till next time...

Preview Chapter 3: Physical Exams!

1) ore is being used as 'I' here, Atobe is upset because mostly guys use it 


	3. Chapter 3:Something Ryoma fears!

Chapter 3:Something Ryoma fears!

A/N:I've decided not to do the physical exam chapter. If anyone was looking forward to it I'm sorry! Please read and review. On with the story...

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own any of these characters they belong to their creator...

-Break-

It was a beautiful day at Tenipuri academy. All the students were basking in the brillant sunshine, enjoying the soft glow it emits. Since the weather was so nice the host club decided to have their guests come to Oshitari's private park. The park had a pool, a golf course, a large clearing, and tennis courts. Ryoma just sweat dropped, how could people afford this stuff!

"Damn, these rich bastards.", said Ryoma. Eiji and Fuji were trying to console her when she said she's never been to a park this big.

"Oh you poor commoner.", they said.

"Damn them to hell.", grumbled Ryoma. She looked around and noticed Kintaro-senpai and Kenya-senpai playing frisbee and Oshitari just standing there writing in his file. She didn't notice when Atobe came up to her.

"Ah Ryoma are you enjoying the park?", he asked at the same time startling Ryoma.

"Well it wasn't really my choice to be here."

*flashback*

Ryoma was walking home when Eiji and Fuji grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up. Next thing she knew a limo pulled up and the window rolled down to reveal Atobe.

"Good job men target required. Now take her with you.", said Atobe as he rolled the window up and the limo drove away.

The twins just ran off with Ryoma still in their arms.

"LET GO OF ME!!", Ryoma shouted. But it was no use.

*end of flashback*

And that's how Ryoma ended up at Oshitari's park. They even had some of her clothes sent over too!

It wasn't even a vacation because they had to entertain their guests.

"Sigh, I don't even get to relax.", said Ryoma as she glanced over at the tennnis courts. Ryoma was just sitting on a blanket when the three girls she usually sits with came over.

"Ryoma-kun would you like to swim with us?", they asked.

"Ah, no I prefer to just sit and watch."

"But don't you like to swim?"

"Uh er, well you guys should go you are wearing really cute swimsuits. You should show them off.", said Ryoma smiling. The truth was Ryoma didn't know how to swim.

The girls all just gushed and ran over to where the pool was. Ryoma sighed and got up from where she was sitting. She was walking a long when she saw Kintaro digging in the sandy part of the beach. "Hey Ryo-chan! Wanna go shelf hunting with me?", he asked cheerily.

"I think you mean shell fish hunting, but this is the only sandy part of the park. The ocean isn't even near here.", said Ryoma. But when she looked down at the ground there were tons of crabs and shell fish.

"What the fuck!? How the hell-?", Ryoma shouted confused. Kenya who was also curious climbed over the rocks he thought the shell fish came from and saw Oshitari with a whole bunch of his police men bringing in buckets of shell fish and crab.

"Oh, Kenya-senpai, I ordered in some shell fish for the guests. My police force just brought in right now.", said Oshitari smiling.

Ryoma was drooling at the sight of all the crab. "Dinner is going to be awesome! Look at this huge amount!", she shouted for all to hear.

At the sound of Ryoma's voice everyone came over to look at what Ryoma was doing. She was standing next to huge amount of shell fish. Atobe picked up a crab and called Ryoma over.

"This is a nice one isn't it?", he asked.

Ryoma looked at him and smile, "Yeah." She was always in a good mood when there was food involved.

"She's so cute!", exclaimed Atobe. It was then everyone backed away from in fear.

"CENTIPEDE!!", they shouted. There was a large centipede on the crab Atobe was holding. Walking over to it Ryoma just gently picked it up and threw it over the rocks.

"Yo, Ryoma. I know a lot of girls don't like bugs and I really don't think you do but-", said Fuji as he put his elbow in Ryoma's shoulder.

"Don't you think you could've gone easier on the little guy?", continued Eiji who also put his elbow on Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma just shrugged and said, "I don't think that was enough to kill it. It takes more than that to kill a bug."

The girls came back over gushing over how brave Ryoma was as they crowded around her. The twins silently shuffled away to stand next to Atobe.

"Ryoma's not normal, she's not afraid of anything.", said Fuji.

Atobe who was still looking over at Ryoma in shocked mumbled, "I'm sure theres something she's scared of."

The twins perked up at that and an imaginary light bulb lit over their heads, "Tono, we've got a great idea! How about we play the 'find out what Ryoma's afraid of game'?"

"But doesn't that sound mean."

"Well, I guess your right. Besides Ryoma would only want to share what she's afraid with someone she really likes.", said the twins as they walked away.

Getting angry Atobe said, "Fine! what are the rules?!"

"Heh heh, now thats more like it. First one to find what Ryoma's afraid of before dawn wins.", said the twins.

"And I've got the perfect prize.", said Oshitari his glasses glinting in the sun. He was holding up pictures of Ryoma back when she was in 9th grade and still looked like a girl.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!?", shouted Atobe.

"We wanna play too! But wait where did you get those Tari-chan?", said Kintaro.

And so, the game began.

First round: Eiji and Fuji took Ryoma into a dark cave, they even brought fake ghosts and told a scary tale! But no response. That's a no to fear of the paranormal.

Second Round: Kintaro took Ryoma into Oshitari's now empty truck, and told the police force to close the gate. Ryoma wasn't the one that freaked out because of the dark, but Kintaro sure did. Looks like fear of the dark is out.

Third Round: Kenya walked over to Ryoma holding a spear. She didn't even flinch. Fear of sharp objects also out.

"Sigh. I'm getting tired of this game.", said Eiji.

"I know. Ryoma's not afraid of anything. What kind of heroine is she? She's got to be afraid of something.", said Fuji.

"Hehehe."

Turning around Fuji and Eiji saw Atobe digging through the grass. "Look what I found rattle snakes! Once she sees these she'll totally freak out!", yelled Atobe.

-Break-

"Yes, I spotted another one!.", said Ryoma as she picked up another shell fish.

"Ryoma-kun! The breeze is so nice up here.", shouted the girls. They were standing up on the artifcial rock ledge that went above the deepest part of the pool.

"Be careful up there!", shouted Ryoma.

"Hey lookie here! Theres chicks up here!", said two thugish looking guys. They walked over to the girls and grabbed their wrists.

"Let go of me, just leave us alone!", shouted one of the girls.

"Yeah this is a private beach!", said another girl.

"Private as in we're alone?", asked one of the thugs. He grabbed two of the girls in a tight hold.

Ryoma came in and threw her shell fish at them, "Hey leave them alone! Why don't you listen and get away from them jerks!"

One of the girls was able to get away and ran off looking for help.

-Break-

"Ahh, Tono you idiot rattle snakes are poisonous!", shouted the twins as they ran away from Atobe.

"Help me you guys what do I do with them!?", he shouted chasing after them. They were still running when one of the girls bumped in to Atobe.

"Keigo it's Ryoma-kun! He's in trouble!", she shouted.

Atobe, Eiji and Fuji shared worried looks as they ran in the direction the girl told them to go.

-Break-

Ryoma was being pushed towards the edge of the artifcial cliff not strong enough to push the guy off her. "Don't hurt him!", the girls yelled.

"Heh, not much you can do now eh? Girly punk.", and with that he pushed Ryoma off the cliff. Ryoma just looked scared as she fell, she didn't know how to swim.

"RYOMA!", yelled Atobe as he dived in after her. It was only a pool if you think about it. But the pool being very big was also very deep. The deepest part was about 20 feet deep.

Ryoma was sinking to the bottom, but Atobe was able to reach her. He carried her back to shore bridal style. "Ryo-chan!", shouted Kintaro.

"What happened to the guys?", asked Atobe.

"We got their id's and respectively asked them to leave. The girls went back to the hotel and I called my doctor he'll be here any minute now.", explained Oshitari.

"Thanks.", said Atobe. It was then Ryoma opened her eyes and Atobe let her down.

"I'm fine guys. I don't need to see a doctor.", said Ryoma.

"What the hell were you thinking? Your not like Kintaro, whose is a master of martial arts.", said Atobe who was angry with Ryoma.

Grabbing her by the shoulders he continued, "What makes you think a girl like you can take on two guys at once!?"

Glaring at him Ryoma responded, "It doesn't matter if I'm a girl. I was there. I had to do something, there was no time to-."

"That's no excuse! You can't forget your a girl!", he shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to rescue me senpai. But I don't understand why your so mad at me. I don't think I did anything wrong!"

"You really don't think so huh? Fine then, I'm not talking to you till you admit that your wrong!", shouted Atobe as he stormed off.

-Break-

"Dinner is served!", cheered Kintaro as he and Kenya set down tons and tons of crab.

"I'm sorry there aren't any maids or cooks to help you with the cooking Kintaro-senpai.", aplogized Oshitari.

"No it's okay, thanks for letting us stay with you in your estate. Kenya can you go get Ryo-chan."

Looking out the window Kintaro went on, "It sure is gloomy outside. Looks like there may be thunder."

"It's gloomy in here too.", said Eiji.

"Yeah just look at tono.", said Fuji.

"Well, he shouldn't have gotten into a fight with her.", said Eiji. Atobe was still on the floor sulking like he was hours before.

Suddenly the doors burst open and there was Ryoma wearing a frilly pink dress. "Wow Ryo-chan!"

"Ryoma where did you get that dress?", asked Fuji.

"Oh my dad, he must have repacked my stuff when I wasn't paying attention. He's always trying to get my to wear this stuff.", answered Ryoma as she picked at the frills on her dress.

"Thats awesome! Kudos to dad!", said the twins with four thumbs up. Atobe didn't say anything, but he was hiding behind a pole watching.

There was a lot of tension as the host club sat down to eat dinner. "The atmosphere is so tense.", said Fuji.

"Yeah, it's so awkward.", said Eiji. Kintaro just glanced around nervously at Ryoma and Atobe.

"Here, Ryoma-chan have some of the crab we caught.", he said a little shakily. Ryoma looked at the crab and the twins leaned forward in anticipation

"Thanks.", was all she said as she ripped a crab leg in half. Everyone watched as Ryoma gobbled down crab leg after crab leg. Till there was a huge pile of i in front of her.

Atobe then glanced over at her and asked, "R-ryoma don't you think you've eaten enough."

"I thought you weren't talking to me.", she shot back icily. Atobe just flinched then stood up.

"I'm tired I'm going to go to bed. Oshitari show me to my room."

"Certainly.", said Oshitari as he sat up as well. They both left the room leaving Ryoma, Eiji, Fuji, Kenya, and Kintaro in the room.

Ryoma stopped eating her crab and said, "Maybe Atobe is right. I guess I should find a way to protect myself."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to learn some martial arts.", said Eiji.

"But it's not like we'll force you too.", said Fuji. Resting their chins in their hands, "Although thats not really not the issue here.", the twins said at the same time.

"To be honest, we were worried about how reckless you acted.", continued Fuji.

"But what do you mean? It's not like I cause you guys any trouble."

"Thats not true Ryo-chan, we were all worried about you. I think you should apologize kay?", said Kintaro smiling, "Especially to Kei-chan he was worried the most."

Ryoma just stared at them, "So you guys were worried. But why?"

Kintaro just sighed, "Your really hopeless.", said the twins.

"You think so..?", Ryoma just looked down and softly said, "I'm really sorry guys."

"AWWW, we forgive you! Your so cute!", they chanted hugging Ryoma tight. Ryoma then made a chocking sound and her face turned green. "Are you okay?"

"I think I ate too much."

"Hurry get her to the nearest rest room!", they shouted.

-Break-

"Sigh. What a waste of a good meal.", mumbled Ryoma as she washed her face in the sink. Walking out of the bathroom she realized she didn't know where she was. She had ran into the nearest bathroom she could find after all. Looking around she saw a man, "Oh sorry sir. I didn't mean to-."

"Don't be silly. It's only me.", said Oshitari he was wiping his hair with a towel and he had his glasses off.

"Senpai. Oshitari-senpai I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to worry everybody."

"I wasn't really worried.", he said taking a drink of water,"But I did have a hard time stopping Eiji and Fuji from beating those thugs to death. I also had to pay for bouquets to be sent to the girls as well."

"I'll pay for the flowers Oshitari-senpai."

"Oh, the flowers cost around $50,00 each.", said Oshitari as he turned off the light.

"Why'd you turn the lights off?"

Leaning down so he was eye to eye with Ryoma he said, "Instead of giving me money you can pay me with your body." He grabbed Ryoma's wrist and pulled her onto the bed so he was hovering above her. "Now I know your not so naive you would think sex doesn't matter. You've left your self completely vulnerable to me."

"I get it.", said Ryoma a look of realization on her face. "I know you won't do it Oshitari-senpai. You won't gain anything from it and theres no merit in it."

Oshitari just smirked a little, "Your right. Your a very interesting young lady Ryoma." Oshitari had already sat up and was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"But you know theres something I learned today.", said Ryoma sitting up too, "Your actually a nice guy. Your just pretending to be the bad guy to back up what Keigo-senpai said. Right?"

Before Oshitari could answer Atobe walked in, "Oshitari do you have any lotion? This sun burn is killing me." He looked at the scene and pointed at them but before he could say anything.

"Here you idiot. You as much as you need.", said Oshitari as he walked out of the room and closed the door. "No merit in it huh? A very interesting thought indeed."

-Break-

"What were you doing with him!?", yelled Atobe waving his finger at Ryoma.

"Nothing really."

"Nothing really!? He was half ncked and your on his-never mind you've been through a lot today. Why don't you get some sleep.", said Atobe simmering down. He was just about to leave when he heard thunder and felt a tug at the back of his shirt. He turned around and looked at Ryoma.

The thunder sounded off again with a loud boom and Ryoma shuddered, "AHHH!." She yelled while bringing her arms close to her.

"Ryoma, whats wrong?"

"Ahh, actually I just realized I have some business I have to attend to do. Excuse me.", she said while climbing into a closet.

"WHAT BUSINESS COULD YOU HAVE IN A CLOSET!?", shouted Atobe. Walking over to it he tried to open the door. "Don't tell me your afraid of thunder. Wouldn't it be more scary in there?"

"It's okay. I'm used to dealing with stuff like this alone."

Atobe eyes widened, "Now I get it. Why you didn't bother calling to us for help even why we were so near, why your always so independent. It's because your always on your own. But not anymore I'm here to protect you. So come out Ryoma."

Ryoma stiffened inside the closet, but when she heard another loud bang she opened the closet and jumped into Atobe's embrace. "See you don't need to be all alone." Ryoma didn't say anything and just clung too Atobe.

-Break-

"Are you sure it's okay to leave them in there alone?", asked twins.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to check on them.", said Oshitari. Opening the door they saw Ryoma with ear plugs and a blind fold on.

"See now it's not as bad right.", said Atobe.

"Yeah.", smiled Ryoma.

Unfortnatelly the host club thought, "PERVERT!", but really Atobe was only trying to help with Ryoma's fear of thunder.

-Break-

A/N:Thats the end, except not really. For this chapter I've prepared an extra special add on! On with the add on!

-Break-

Something Ryoma loves!

"Hey you know now that we've found out Ryoma is scared of, why don't we find something she loves?", asked the twins.

"You know thats a good idea!", shouted Atobe. "Anything to make my little girl happy." Deciding too ask Oshitari if he knew anything instead of testing a whole bunch of random things on her was a better idea, they found themselves well asking Oshitari.

"You want to know what she loves?"

"Uhuh uhuh.", nodded Atobe and the twins.

Oshitari's glasses gleamed in the sun as he pointed at the tennis courts. "Apparently she's really good. Was the all time junior champ four times in a row. Till she stopped playing to attend Ouran. Though she still loves tennis. If she didn't break that vase she may have ended up on the tennis team."

Atobe and the twins were shocked at the discovery. Ryoma didn't really seem like the the atheltic type more like the book worm type. Since they really wanted to see her play they decided to play her in a match. Atobe wanted to be the one to do it, he did play the most tennis after all.

Ryoma smirked as she watched Atobe fail to return her patented twist serve. And after her drive c returns she was sure Atobe would never want to play tennis again. Ahh, how she missed tennis it was the only time she got to be cocky and arrogant.

The twins sighed at the sight of their tono getting owned by Ryoma. Who knew she was that good. But wow she sure was a different person on the court. While still very indifferent much more cocky and arrogant, not to mention more smart assed.

"Mada mada da ne, monkey king." The twins(and Atobe) were shocked! Monkey king?! Where did that come from?

"Heheh, I love tennis."

-Break-

A/N:I hope you liked the add on and the actual chapter. The add on has nothing to do with the real story, so Ryoma won't actually act like that. As for why Atobe sucks at tennis, no reason just thought it'd be funnier that way. And after reading this anonymous review who said the plot wasn't orginal theres a reason for that. The first 3 chapters set up the base of the story basically so Ryoma can learn what a host club is and grasp what the members are like. So don't worry I actually do have a plot line thats different from the original! Please read and review!

Till next time... 


End file.
